bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Teridax
Teridax was the main villain in the Bionicle Universe and the second Leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. History Early days Like his fellow Makuta, Teridax was created when he emerged from the Makuta Pool on an island in the southern-island-chain. He was said to be extremely close to the Great Spirit Mata-Nui in these times. Teridax rose through the ranks of his organization until he was second in command of the Brotherhood behind Miserix. Teridax led the Brotherhood strike on the League of six Kingdoms in Miserix's absence 60,000 years ago as well. The Barraki who he was assigned to kill were taken away though by Botar and banished to the Pit for their crimes. Teridax then had their armies either executed or turned into slaves. Teridax was also lead the Archives Massacre by releasing the Rahi housed in the Archives on the rebelling Matoran Metru-Nui civil war leaders, killing hundreds. Teridax was later sent back to Metru-Nui as it's Makuta overseer. Teridax begun to rebel though. Upon hearing Mutran's story after his encounter with Tren Krom he decided to Order a convocation of Mserix. Teridax eventually won and ordered Makuta Krika and Makuta Spiriah to have him killed, however they betrayed him and merely imprisoned him in Artidax on a volcano. Rebellion When Makuta Mutran met Tren Krom and gained the knowledge of the universe, Teridax realised that Mata Nui could be defeated. So he formulated The Plan and called for a convocation against Miserix. Teridax won, banished Miserix and had all of the Makuta whom had favoured Miserix killed. He then went to Metru Nui, kidnapped Turaga Dume and shapeshifted into his form. Teridax started his plan in Metru Nui, and decided to trap the Matoran living there so Mata Nui couldn't awaken. For this prupose he created the Karzahni, named after the insane ruler of a nightmare island. However, the plant proved to have a powerful mind and to be too wilfull, so Teridax abandoned his creation and created another plant, the Morbuzahk. Now that he had the appearence of Turaga Dume, Teridax was considered to be the leader of Metru Nui. He ordered The Shadowed One to sent Nidhiki, Krekka and Eliminator to Metru Nui. Also, he adquired a pet Niwvak, which he used to spy over the city. Teridax ordered Nidhiki and Krekka to stay in the city and follow any orders given by him, while Eliminator stood outside the city.Meanwhile, he sent the Toa Mangai off on missions to seal off the gates to Metru Nui. The Toa were killed by the Dark Hunters, leaving only Toa Lhikan, Nidhiki and Tuyet to protect the city. Both Tuyet and Nidhiki betrayed Metru Nui and were banished, and the Toa sent on missions by Teridax were killed by Eliminator, leaving only Lhikan to protect them. One day Teridax went, still disguised as Turaga Dume, to visit the best mask maker of Metru Nui, Vakama, and give him the assingment to make the Vahi, mask of Time. Teridax was planing that once the Morbuzahk was unleashed, it would drive the Matoran to the center of the city, and the Matoran would finally be puted into Matoran spheres by the Vahki. After that, the side effect of being in the Matoran Spheres would make them loose their memory and strength, a process which Teridax planed to speed up by using the Vahi. Once the Matoran awakened, Teridax would claim himself to be their saivor and their ruler. At some point Teridax noticed that Lhikan suspected that Teridax was planning something, and that the Toa was planing to create the Toa Metru. Teridax saw in the stars the name of six matoran, Vhisola, Tehutti, Orahkam, Nuhrii, Ehyre and Ahkmou, who were supposed to be Toa. Teridax, wanting to fool Mata Nui's will, manipulated Lhikan's mind so the Toa of Fire would choose the six matoran who would be less likely to succeed in their mission, Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Nuju, Whenua and Onewa. However, Teridax didn't know that he had been mentaly manipulated at the same time by Mata Nui so he choosed the Toa that Teridax though that would be less likely to work together, so Teridax though that he had foiled Mata Nui's will when in reality he hadn't. After doing that Teridax ordered Nidhiki and Krekka to capture and imprision Toa Lhikan. Teridax released the Morbuzahk plant at the Great Furnace, and the plant began to attack the Matoran. Nidhiki and Krekka also captured Lhikan, though not before he had given the Toa stones to the six Matoran. After knowing that, Teridax sent Nivawk to spy on the Toa Metru. Teridax learned that the Toa wanted to collect the six Great Disks to defeat the Morbuzahk, so he sent Nidhiki and Krekka to prevent them from doing so. The two Dark Hunters allied with Ahkmou, who was supposed to set traps to the other matoran who knew the location of the Great Disks. However, they were unsuccesful, and the Toa Metru retrieved the Great Disks, and later defeated the Morbuzahk. Control over the Universe After Teridax was beaten in The Pit, he moved into Mata Nui's Body. Once the Toa Nuva had woken Mata Nui, his spirit drifted back to the body, but was blocked by teridax. Mata Nui's spirit then drifted into space. Teridax rose in Mata Nui's body, after everyone thought it was Mata Nui he revealed himself. Everyone herd. Teridax then shot the Kanohi Ignika with Mata Nui's Spirit trapped inside to space. He then sent different packs of Rahkshi to different places and sent Exo-Toa after the Toa Nuva. He then assigned Ahkmou to be the Turaga of Metru Nui. Teridax was thinking about leaving the BIONICLE Planet and concurring other planets. He wondered his brother, Mata Nui, never used his full powers. He thought finding all Matoran and Toa who would revolt against him and then destroying them. He knew that he could track down the Kanohi Ignika, find it, and destroy Mata Nui. He sensed another Makuta with the Maoran, but he thought it must be impossible. He knew it could not be Miserix because he had become a two-dimensional picture. He figured out it was a Being from another Dimension, he was going to give the Makuta a proper welcome. After a month of staying in Aqua Magna and crushing some rebelions, Teridax set off to kill Mata Nui in Bara Magna. A Battle in the Sky Teridax arrives on Bara Magna and meets Mata Nui in a small, weaker robot form. The two start fighting. Soon after Teridax unleashes hordes of Rahkshi against the population of Bara Magna. Without knowing, Takanuva and Tahu got out of the Matoran Universe. Teridax soon after declared Bara Magna as his. Known forms File:Antidermis1.png|Antidermis, Teridax's form after the Makuta evolution File:ShadowLOMN.png|Teridax's form used when shapeshifting File:TeridaxDume.png|Teridax's form while disguised as Turaga Dume File:TeridaxLOMN.png|Teridax after he absorbed Nihdiki, Krekka and Nivwak File:Infected.png|Teridax's form during his first encounter with the Toa Mata File:Shadow Vortexx.png|Teridax's form while battling the Toa Mata. File:TeridaxMOL.png|The form Teridax took to fight Takanuva. File:Takutanuva.png|Teridax after fusing with Takanuva File:Matoro Inika Set.png|Teridax possesed Matoro's body for a short time durig their trip through The Cord File:TeridaxMaxilos.png|Teridax after he took over a Maxilos robot File:Teridax Comic 5.png|Teridax in possesion of Mata Nui's body File:Makuta Nui.png|A rahi-like form Teridax can shapeshift into, but hasn't yet in the story. Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Makuta Category:Matoran Universe